Serica Papilio
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU] Viajar en nombre del gobernador era todo un privilegio, aunque fuera en calidad de mensajero. Al ser el único que hablaba el idioma del que se requería, podría considerarse que, a pesar de su estatus, Rómulo estaba en un puesto muy importante. [Silk Road Pair]
1. 1— El Emperador

**Disclaimer:** Aunque Hima-papa se vista de seda, Hima-papa se queda (quien le entendió le entendió).

 **Resumen:** Viajar en nombre del gobernador era todo un privilegio, aunque fuera en calidad de mensajero. Y no hablábamos de otro país sino de China, aquél lugar del que provenía la tan ansiada seda. Al ser el único que hablaba el idioma del que se requería, podría considerarse que, a pesar de su estatus de mensajero, Rómulo estaba en un puesto muy importante.

 **Pareja:** Silk Road Pair/Pareja del Camino de Seda [RomeChu]

 **Advertencias:** De momento la historia no está del todo planeada, y dudo mucho actualizar con frecuencia, ya que esto lo hago por desestrés de los otros fics (porque hasta "Can I kiss you?" Se volvió serio… hasta cierto punto). Además, era para aportar mi granito de arena al ship, que ya me urgía. Resumiendo los renglones superiores: ésta historia, a diferencia de las otras que manejo, no le delimitaré una fecha de actualización.

Otra cosa: hay algunas cosas que no van acordes a la historia, sepan perdonarme.

Y para finalizar: lo que tengo publicado es sólo la primera parte del capítulo 1, ya que cada capítulo está dividido en dos. Perdonen la molestia (si es que lo es), entonces el siguiente y este son ambos el primer capítulo.

 **Comentarios:** Para cualquier persona que vaya a leer, lamento que este capítulo sea en extremo corto, pero si no lo publicaba ahorita, no lo haría nunca. Así que se los dejo… como una especie de prólogo, aunque se llame capítulo uno. ¿Vale?

También, espero que la historia sea larga, así como no abandonarla (?). Habrá más notas cuando el capítulo se termine, entiéndase, no aquí.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Serica Papilio

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** El emperador.

* * *

—No te morirás de deshidratación por no tomar por tres horas más agua. Si acaso te insolas pero, nunca habrá tal extremo.

Rómulo se sintió desfallecer frente a lo dicho por el otro.

— ¿Tres horas? —gimoteó, no del todo entusiasmado con la idea de esperar por 180 minutos más.

—Sí. Es el tiempo delimitado para llegar al Palacio. Ya deja de quejarte.

Aunque a Rómulo le encantaba en demasía la vista que el mercado provisional ofrecía en aquella pequeña ciudad, no le agradaba del todo tener la garganta seca de estar tan asoleado y… sin agua, y haber bebido un sorbo de vino sepio hace ya casi medio día.

Llevaban una semana de hacer el viaje, y Rómulo sentía que habían pasado milenios y recorrido mil mundos para llegar a tan pintoresco sitio.

—He esperado más de tres horas durante este viaje, y ya tuve suficiente.

—En ese caso —replicó su acompañante—. Supongo que esperar otro rato más no te matará.

Rómulo bufó. No creía posible que, el emperador siendo tan flexible y risueño como era, tuviese a un amargado sin igual como este dirigiéndole en su travesía hacia el Oriente. No es que, en todo, le molestara, pero era muy serio, muy estricto, y muy, muy irritante.

—Lo que sea.

Aunque, según dicen, Rómulo lo es al doble.

No en lo serio, no en lo estricto, pero en lo molesto. Si le preguntaban al hombre a su lado, por supuesto.

Estuvieron en relativo silencio durante mucho tiempo. Quizá hasta parecía que Rómulo había abandonado la idea de tomar agua antes de llegar al Palacio. Menos trabajo para él, pensó.

* * *

Yao se detuvo unos minutos a admirar el cuadro de la bella chica con la lira. Era una de las cosas que habían sido traídas de Occidente que más emociones le provocaba: admiración por los sentimientos que el artista tuvo al pincelarla, añoranza al querer estar en un sitio abierto como ella, anhelo por conocer el delicioso sonido que las cuerdas de aquél bello instrumento produjera…

y vergüenza. Cada vez en que la veía y se detenía a observar su parcial desnudez. Y se quedaba observando a sus redondos senos, o a su pubis descubierto, y luego intentaba desviar la vista en aquel telar de celeste que lo único que cubría de ella eran sus hombros y cadera, para que sus ojos finalmente le traicionaran y regresarán la vista a aquellos pecaminosos senos. O a su mirada risueña mientras un niño intentaba perseguirla. O de nuevo a aquellos hermosos, malditos, senos.

Y aquellos eran los sentimientos más primordiales. O al menos, aquellos que le inundaban en su totalidad al detenerse y admirar por más de un minuto al cuadro.

Xiao Ming, el emperador en función y el encargado de que ese cuadro estuviese a la vista de él y de otro par de personas más que en su vida apenas había visto, había quedado prendado por semejante arte y decidido intercambiar cierta de su Seda con el que fuera el mensajero anterior del "Imperio Romano" a cambio de uno de los más hermosos cuadros que pintase su más habilidoso y dotado artista. Que representara la belleza de la vida, de la juventud y de la pasión por la música.

Aunque Yao nunca esperó senos de por medio, cuando escuchó a su emperador encomendarle la misión al mensajero. No es que en la actualidad diga que el cuadro esté horrible y sea un pecado el sólo verlo.

…pero es que, era culpa de aquellos malditos senos que se sintiera sucio.

Y nadie le quitaría la idea de la cabeza.

Soltó un hondo suspiro.

Casi un año conviviendo con la pintura y jamás sus mejillas dejarían de colorarse cada vez que sus ojos vieran de forma minuciosa.


	2. 1— parte 2

Rómulo supuso que todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando no se equivocara de tonalidad.

Al ser el chino un idioma basado en tonalidades, era difícil saber con exactitud cada palabra que decía y/o escuchaba. Eso lo había aprendido por las malas.

No que en vez de decirle a una doncella sobre lo hermosamente bellos que eran sus ojos le dijera cuánto cobrara, pero sí al pedir un jodido vaso con agua, aún encontrándose con la furia de su acompañante al insistirle que encontrarían agua llegando apenas al Palacio.

Y no es como que su pronunciación fuese arrastrada, o su conocimiento sobre el idioma poco real. Pero… el problema yacía en que se le había olvidado que no tenía que cambiar ese "sū" por un "sû" y sufrió una mirada molesta de parte del vendedor. En conjunto con una petición con palabras que deseaba no recordar de que no volviese a dirigirle la palabra, si no quería sufrir un oprobio aún peor.

Por obvias razones, inmediatamente se había dado cuenta de su error y le había proferido disculpas profundas.

Conforme pasaban por más y más gente (y su acompañante a cada segundo negaba con la cabeza mientras suspiraba algo en su aliento que le sonó como "irresponsable-mujeriego-desvergonzado-probable-ninfómano" por cada chica asiático a que le guiñara el ojo) el lugar comenzaba a tener menos personas a su alrededor. Hubo un punto en el que la plazoleta a la que habían llegado estaba tan vacía que lo único que habían ahí eran niños pequeños correteando un pequeño cachorro de una mancha de blanco y negro.

—Ya hemos llegado a la muralla que separa las clases bajas con la nobleza —le informó el otro antes de que pudiera notar un pequeño muro (pero no por eso menos difícil de escalar), a lo que Rómulo, más serio con la palpante tensión que había de parte de la gente hacia aquel muro (que se encontraba en sus casas, encerradas, pero Rómulo siempre fue quien para leer el ambiente) que los separaba de mejores oportunidades de vida, asintió.

—Me gustaría hacer algo más antes de cruzarla —su compañero suspiró reticente, en señal de que sabía que él diría eso. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza, diciéndole que podía ir y hacerlo, pero también que fuese rápido. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que el otro regresaba con unas pequeñas bolitas rojas de dudosa procedencia.

—Y se supone que eso es…

—Son moras.

Incredulidad se formó en su rostro al procesar lo dicho por el otro. — ¿Te retrasaste dos minutos… sólo por unas malditas moras? —Rómulo asintió con la cabeza, descolocando más al otro—. ¡Pero del otro lado de la muralla hay moras!

Rómulo volvió a asentir, e insertó una en su boca. — ¿Cuál es tu punto, entonces, en tomarlas?

—Serán supersticiones mías, dado que nunca he realizado un viaje aquí, y menos he visto o probado lo que se produce aquí además de las vestiduras, pero me da la sensación de que, aquí, en esta parte de la ciudad, ocurren las mejores moras de la región.

—Eso suena a mí como una estupidez.

—Sí, lo dije, muy supersticioso —se metió en la boca otra mora.

— ¿Y con qué teoría te basas para decir que de este lado son mejores que del otro? Es el mismo territorio después de todo.

Rómulo negó con la cabeza, aunque eso no dejó que su sonrisa se borrase.

— ¿A ti te parece que los habitantes de aquí son iguales a los habitantes de allá? —señalando a la muralla. Su compañero de viaje, sopesando sus palabras, negó relutante. Rómulo se vio satisfecho por eso—. ¿Te parece que la educación que se les da de este lado de la muralla… es igual que en este lado?

—No.

— ¿Y la libertad? De este lado son muy libres en unos cuantos asuntos, a comparación de otros. No digo que tengan el tiempo del mundo, o que reciban educación del todo, pero quiero que se sepa que allá no tienen la misma libertad que los de este lado tienen.

—Pero de aquél lado son más artísticos, tiene mejores modales y sin duda tienen mejores oportunidades para hacer lo que quieran.

— ¿Y lo hacen? —inquirió Rómulo con una ceja que buscaba hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Su acompañante, algo reticente a las palabras del otro, negó con la cabeza. —No todo el tiempo.

Rómulo asintió con la cabeza, no buscando afirmarle nada, pero para asegurarse de que el otro comprendía la situación de la cual hablaba. —Sé que aquí no tienen muchas oportunidades de hacer algo, pero aquí las familias son más unidas.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo del todo.

—No es algo que se deba comprender —hizo gestos con la mano—. Pero mi maestro siempre me había dicho que si volvía aquí algún día, preferiría mil veces estar aquí que en el sector de la Alta Clase. Y para ser alguien de ahí, no daba la impresión de que el lugar fuera muy bonito.

Su acompañante asintió con la cabeza, después de una semántica reflexión.

—Bueno… ¿qué esperamos? El emperador debe estar impaciente por vernos.

—

Yao pensaba mucho, cada vez, sobre una razón diferente sobre la que pensaba que su emperador era muy excéntrico. En esta ocasión, se debía a que estaba reunido con él, tomando muy tranquilamente el té y esperando a que llegase el de aquellas tierras a las que llamaban _Da Qin_.

—Pero señor… no se supone que yo haga viajes largos como este —había musitado en voz baja, no del todo queriendo encararle debido a que esto podría traerle severas consecuencias.

—Te ruego que hagas esto, como mi consejero de mayor confianza —dijo el hombre con un temple tan tranquilo como el agua—. Verás, al ser _elegido por los dioses_ para gobernar este sitio, muy pocas veces se me ha permitido salir de este lugar. A decir verdad, no recuerdo haber puesto un pie fuera de las grandes murallas que cubren mi Palacio.

—Señor…

—He escuchado sólo cosas increíbles acerca de un evento al que los romanos titulan _ver sacrum_ , y ya que conozco de tu habilidad para escribir, me gustaría que en unos pergaminos escribieses sobre lo que encuentres alrededor.

La imagen de la pintura que estaba finalizando el pasillo regresó a la mente intranquila de Yao, y eso no lo motivaba mucho a salir de los territorios del Imperio Chino.

—Señor…

— ¿Harás eso por mí?

Al ver la mirada infantil de su emperador y la esperanza que se acumulaba en ella, soltó un suspiro de resignación y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo 1:** ¡Gracias por terminar de leer! Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

No estoy muy segura de la temporalidad de esto, pero por obvias razones, será antes de que el siglo V esté por terminar.

Perdonen que haya tardado tanto en terminar el capítulo con tan poca información, pero conforme me daba cuenta, este fic no tendría, lo que se dice, mucha trama. Serán cuatro o cinco capítulos, si tomamos en cuenta que este documento y el otro son el primero.

Para quien se lo pregunté, _ver sacrum_ es "Primavera Sagrada." Es un festival que Etruria le legó a Roma (antes de que estos los conquistaran, lol) que era quemar algunos bienes (si lo tenía bien entendido) y cierta fracción de las cosechas y del ganado con el propósito de que los dioses se los retribuyeran con buena fortuna y demás. ¿Alguien conoce los sacrificios humanos de los Olmecas, Toltecas y Aztecas? Sí, algo así.

Casi se me olvida decir, me encontré con un libro de 42 años (1974) sobre Roma y su Imperio, aunque es taaaan grande, que sólo alcancé a leer del lo que titula como: "Libro primero: Los Vencidos" los apartados sobre Etruria y Cartago. Nada más (y hasta atrás estaban sus relaciones con Asia, quiero morir por mi maldito TOC-ismo y querer leer desde el inicio).

Bueno, con esto, me despido del capítulo 1.

Saludos,

—gem—


End file.
